Never to Young
by lovekatexox
Summary: Mallory Jordan is the newest addition to the Young Justice team. She's an alien from another planet and she's a Green Lantern. She gets along okay with the team, but with Robin it's different. With Mallory falling for Robin, and Dick falling for Mallory will it all work out or be to confusing?
1. Corvoisser or Mallory Jordan

"You want me to go to Earth and work on a team?" Corvoisser asked her mentor Hal Jordan.

"No, he does." Hal is a human Green Lantern on the Justice League. And he also apparentally wanted Corvoisser to go to Earth and join Young Justice.

"Croissant," Hal started saying,

"Corvoisser." She corrected Hal quickly. He just grumbled staring at the girl with the fiery temper.

"I think that it's a great oppurtunity for you and be around people your age." He said forgetting that in Levion years she was 47.

"Hate to break it to you Hal, but I am around people my lower then age." She said while crossing her arms. Killiwag laughed at her smart ass remark and then shut up after Hal sent him a look.

"I meant in Earth Years. In Levion years, they are around the same age as you." Hal told her. She stared at him and started grumbling a bit.

"Who wants me on the team?" She asked.

"All of them."

"I'm in."

"Are you sure?" Killiwag asked knowing that sometimes she didn't get along with other beings most of the time.

"Don't make me change my mind." She said while flying off with Hal.

* * *

"Team, gather up." Batman said while standing in the large room pulling up the big screen. All the members of the team walked in and then Batman pulled up a file on a girl who had to of been at least Robin's age.

"You'll e recieving a new team member later today. Her name is Corviosser and she is from the Planet Levion. She's 14 years old and is a Green Lantern."

"That's a little young isn't it?" Wally asked. He did have a point, this Corvoisser girl had to of set a record or something for youngest Green Lantern ever.

"On her planet, she's 47 years old." He then pulled up a background of the girl. She had been top of her classes through all grades, she was the only child of Emanuel and Samara, and she had been a Green Lantern for the past two years.

"What time will they be arriving?" M'Gann asked Batman. He was aout to answer but then the Zeta Tubes went off,

"Green Lantern A18 and Guest."

"Now." He said. The Green Lanterns walked in and then Batman went over to go talk to Hal and showed Corvoisser to where the team was waiting for her. She walked over looking at them, there was a blonde, a ginger, a tall boy with black hair, a boy with gills, a martian, and then a shorter boy with black hair.

"Hey." She said slowly while walking closer to them. The ginger walked up to her,

"Hey there gorgeous I'm Wally. Wally West but you may know me as Kid Flash." He said while smirking at her. She started shaking her head,

"Never Heard of you Wally Wally West." His smirk dropped and then the other team members started laughing. Then Gill Boy walked forward,

"My name is Kaldur'ahm but you can call me Kaldur. I am the team leader."

"I'm Corvoisser but that's a mouthful I've already been told I need a new name." She told them. THey nodded and then the Martian walked over to her,

"I'm M'Gann but my human name is Megan. The blonde is Artemis, the taller boy with black hair is Connor, and last but not least, the shorter one is Robin."

"Just Robin?" Corvoisser asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, it's a security measure thing." He said. She smiled and then Batman and Hal walked over to the team.

"So, we've decided that Corvoisser will come and live with me since she knows me and will become my niece." Hal said. Corvoisser nodded and then asked,

"So should my last name be Jordan?"

"If you want."

"Alright, so you know where my apartment is, and you can just come home when you want to come home." Hal said while giving her a hug. SInce Hal had been Corvoisser's mentor, he had always seemed like an older brother.

"Alright bye Hal!" She waved as he flew out.

"Mallory Jordan." M'gann told her. Corvoisser smiled,

"I like it, I guess I'm Mallory Jordan it's nice to meet all of you."

* * *

**So, what did you guys think of this first chapter? Yay or Nay? You should tell me what you thought in a review please. =]**

**-lovekatexox**


	2. The Team

*Mallory's POV*

I was in the training room watching as Super Boy was going against Black Canary. I had to be honest, she was a skilled fighter. And, I was a little nervous to go against her. She sent a punch to his chest but he ducked but then Canary sent Connor off guard by swiping her legs under him and then he fell to the floor.

"Next time Connor." She smiled while holding out a hand for him. He grabbed it and then she helped him up. Connor then walked over to M'Gann and Black Canary motioned for me to come over. I walked over slowly and then she said,

"This is hand to hand combat, so you can put on your ring to in your uniform but no using the ring. Kapiesh?"

"Kaposh." I replied back while slipping my ring on. The suit then came on and I took my battle ready stance.

A count down started from 3 and then went down to 2 and 1 and then Black Canary sent the first kick but I ducked it. I kicked at her feet hoping she would fall but she jumped right back up sending a punch towards my face. I had concentrated on catching her fist, which I did but then she punched me in the stomach and I doubled over. From there she kicked my legs and I fell over.

"That lasted longer then I thought." Wally said. I sent him a glare and then helped myself up. I kept the ring on but the suit disappeared and then walked away from Black Canary.

"You did a great job for your first try GL." Black Canary told me. I turned around and then looked at her,

"Thanks, and my name is Mallory by the way." Black Canary then smiled and said,

"I'm Dinah, I hope you do well on this team." Dinah then walked off but I just looked at her funny and headed towards the kitchen. It was 5:31 so that meant it was about first dinner time. I walked into the kitchen and saw M'Gann was cooking.

"You can cook too?!" I asked. She smiled and said,

"Of course it's something I love." I then walked over to her and gave her an awkward hug,

"Your my new best friend." She laughed and then I got out plates. I set the table and then M'Gann said,

"Dinner should be ready in ten minutes so you can go do something else." I nodded and then bumped into Wally,

"Hey babe, you gotta stop throwing yourself at me." He said with a smirk. I glared at him and then said,

"Keep saying things like that and I'll end up throwing my lantern at you." He just laughed thinking I was joking. And I wasn't, I had thrown it at Hal a couple of times and at Killiwag multiple times for stealing my food.

"Speaking of which, how does your ring even work?" I fake smiled and then took off the ring. I held it up to his eyes,

"Ring." I then flipped him off and said,

"Finger." And then I put the ring on my finger and my suit came on,

"That wasn't cool." Wally said. I just rolled my eyes and made my suit disappear while I walked over to where Robin was working on some human blue light thing.

"Wally is an ass." I told him.

"He also happens to be my best friend." Robin told me with a smirk. I looked at him and my eyes widened after I put my hand on my mouth,

"I am so sorry."

"Don't be because it's true. At least you speak your mind, so I would call you whelmed." He said with a laugh.

"Whelmed?" I asked. Robin looked at me and then said,

"Never mind they probably don't have the same words on your planet." I nodded and then I asked Robin,

"So are you all Boy Wonder all the time when your around us."

"Basically." He said with a smile. He laughed and then M'Gann called us for dinner. But then I looked at my watch and noticed I would be having a long flight back to Gotham.

"Sorry, but I have to go." I said while suiting up. They looked all looked at me,

"What how come?"

"Well, I kinda live in Gotham now."

"That's where I live." Artemis said while walking out with her bag.

"And I'm guessing you were just heading back?"

"Yup."

"I'll join you then." I said while picking up my backpack. We then turned back around and waved at everybody and I smiled at Robin, who I think I might've possibly maybe probably liked.

"So, where do you live in Gotham?" I asked Artemis. I went over too a motorcycle which must've been mine since it didn't have any identification on it.

"North. You?" She replied and asked while putting on her helmet.

"Same, Is your mother Paula Crock?" I asked while I got the motorcycle ready. I had been to Earth a couple of times and thankfully, I knew how somethings worked.

"Yea, what does it matter?"

"You weren't there but the guy who I'm posing as his niece is Hal Jordan, he waters the plants while your mom is gone." She looked at me and said,

"Your Hal's protégée?"

"The one and only." I smiled as we were on the highway.

Soon enough we had made it to Gotham and Artemis and I got to the apartment buildings. I got off the motorcycle as did Artemis and we walked inside laughing. A door opened and out wheeled Vietnamese woman.

"Hi Mom! This is Mallory Hal's cousin." Artemis said. I smiled and then as did Paula reaching out her hand. I looked at it funny and then held my hand in her and she shook it. I looked at it funny and then Paula released it.

"That doesn't mean you two can be loud. And Late! It was nice meeting you Mallory but Artemis has school in the morning. Where do you go?"

"Gotham Academy." Hal said while opening the door. I looked at him and my eyes widened. I was going to an academy, that was amazing.

"That's where Artemis goes!"

"C'mon, Mallory your going to need sleep for your big first day of school tomorrow." I said Good Bye to the Crocks and then walked into the apartment building. Hal shut the door and then looked at me,

"What did you do when she greeted you?"

"Is that what that was? I thought that was her pretending my hand was a Snarkling." I said while taking off my back pack.

"A snarkling?"

"You know, giant horns, sharp teeth, venemous claws, I thought you had them on Earth." I said a bit confused.

"No I don't think so."

"Okay good. Because they are quite ferocious and small but deadly." I said while taking out a pizza from the fridge.

"I left that for you."

"Thank you."

"So, your going to be going to Gotham Academy, act normal and if anyone asks you came from Ireland."

"Why Ireland?"

"Because thats what your accent sounds like Corvoisser." He said. I smiled and then laughed asking,

"Can we watch a long moving picture again?"

"A movie? Yes, we will start you off with the Wizard of Oz, a classic." I smiled and then took my pizza to the couch, put my ring next to the lantern so I would remember to charge it, and then we started the movie.

"Can I have a slice?

"No."

* * *

**So, what did you guys think of this chapter and of Mallory on Earth? How do you think school will go for her? You shall find out soon!**

**-lovekatexox**


	3. School

"So what are the rules?" Hal asked as I was fixing my tie in the mirror. I sighed and then recited the rules,

"Act like I'm from Earth, Shake peoples hands, don't bring up Snarklings, and Stick close to Artemis."

"And?" He asked knowing that I left out the cruelest rule of them all.

"Eat like a normal Freshman Human Girl." I grumbled. He laughed and then handed me my backpack. I put my ring in the secretive pocket and then walked to the door,

"Bye Hal, see your afterwords." He gave me a hug and then I saw Artemis walk out and Hal looked at her,

"You better keep an eye out on her." She laughed and said,

"Will do Mr Jordan." He smiled and then shut the door most likely going back to sleep. I then saw Paula wheel herself in front of Artemis,

"Hi Mrs Crock." I said. She smiled at me and then said,

"You better keep an eye on this one." I laughed as well and replied,

"I promise." Artemis then gave her mom a hug and then the door shut. The blonde archer looked at me and asked,

"How bad were the rules set?"

"Horrible, I am not allowed to eat six meals a day like normal, I am not allowed to bring up anything I want to talk about, and I have to not stick out like a sore thumb."

"That must suck." Artemis said as we went down the stairs and out the door to our motorcycles.

"What grade are you in?" I asked her hoping to the green lantern core and back that she was a freshman.

"Sophomore.. But there's a freshman that I know that would gladly show you around."

"Oh big bad sophomore can not show me around?" I teased her. She laughed a bit and I put on my helmet and then started my motorcycle.

"No, it's just I have a few problems of my own with these stupid girls who will most likely go after you as well since your from the North Side."

"Technically, I am from Ireland." We laughed at this and then started driving to school. This would be quite interesting for me with how this Earth School would go down.

"So, those girls what do they do exactly?" I asked Artemis. I was curious and I really wanted to know.

"They call me names, names that you don't ever want to be called-" She then stopped because we pulled into the school and one of Earth's Pink Rolling Houses had pulled in front of us.

"Why is that rolling house pink?"

"It's not a rolling house, it's a car. And the car is pink because it's those Junior Girls I was talking about." Artemis told me with a hatred filled glare in her eye. We then went to go find a separating Rectangle, which I learned was called a parking area and Artemis and I shared one.

"Oh look who it is girls! Artemis! And look, she brought a friend from the North Side with her. Why don't you two scrubby little bitches go back from where you came from!" One of them said. I just took off my helmet and glared at her not believing what she said.

"That Hair colour is about as real as that leather purse she is carrying." I told Artemis. We both laughed and then the girls came over.

"Excuse me, what'd you say lil bitch?" The fake blonde- well one of them said to me.

"I said your hair colour was just about as real as that leather purse you are carrying." She looked at me and scoffed. The girl raised her hand and tried to slap me but I caught her hand before it came in contact with my face.

"Chelsea let's go." One of the blondes said. I just looked at them and sent them a glare as Chelsea took her hand back.

"Stay away from me you freak!" She yelled back while trying to run away in the stilts she was wearing.

"That was pretty epic, but don't do that again." Artemis said. I looked at her confused,

"What?"

"First off, we can't risk getting caught as you know." I nodded by what Artemis meant.

"And second of all, those girls were Chelsea Sinclair, Simone Charles, and Paris Chanel. Only the most popular girls at the academy you've been here for five minutes, and soon the whole school will start acting like your some toxic waste." Artemis informed me while we walked towards the doors.

"I did not think of you as the type of person who cared about that kind of think of what others thought of them." I said. I was already getting stares from a lot of people.

"I don't but it doesn't matter." We then were approached by a boy about my age with black hair and blue eyes.

"Dick, this is Mallory Jordan, I need to get to one of my classes and quick so could you take her to the office?" Artemis asked him while introducing us. He nodded and said,

"Sure I don't mind." Artemis smiled and then ran off. I looked at Dick and then he pulled out a camera,

"We'll laugh about this one day." He told me as he took a picture of the two of us. I raised an eyebrow and just looked at him. He laughed and then we started walking inside.

"So Mallory where did you move here from?" Dick asked me.

"Ireland." I lied to him. He nodded and then we walked into the office and Dick walked up to quite a large woman.

"Mrs Hornsby, this is Mallory Jordan and she needs her schedule." He told the Mrs Hornsby. I looked at the woman as she handed me a piece of paper.

"Thank you M'am." I told her. She then stuck out her hand for me to shake, which I did.

"I'm Mrs Hornsby the secretary if you need anything then come to me." I smiled and said,

"I will keep that in mind." Then Dick and I walked away and he looked at my schedule.

"We have all the same classes." He smiled at me. I smiled back and then we walked into our first class which was History. Fantastic.

"Hey theres Artemis!" I said as we had finished getting our lunch and now we were looking for a table to sit at. We walked over to her and I sat down next to Artemis.

"So how were classes?" She asked me. I looked at her and then replied,

"Absolutely fantastic."

"Really?" She asked surprised. I laughed and then said,

"Yea actually all except history." She nodded understanding and then The three 'blondes' walked passed us.

"Hey Dick." Chelsea winked as they walked by. I looked at Dick with a surprised look on my face,

"She is like four years older then you."

"Leave it to Dick Grayson the billionaire's freshman son to attract even seniors." Artemis said. I just looked at her and then nodded taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Like I'd ever date her though I don't go after cougars." Dick said. We all laughed and ate our lunch enjoying our lunch.

* * *

**What'd you guys think? I had fun writing this chapter with Mallory being at school with earthlings... Haha anyways please review!**

**-lovekatexox**


End file.
